Online commerce continues to supplant traditional brick-and-mortar shopping at a rapid pace. The success of online merchants and marketers is increasingly dependent on the ability to identify and present products and services to individual consumers that are specifically relevant to the needs and interests of each. Conventional product recommendation techniques generally rely on data relating to consumer demographics, online behavior tracking, and previous purchases to determine what products and services might be of interest to a particular consumer. While there has been some success using such techniques, further improvement is generally desired. Not only would online merchants and marketers like to be able to identify the category of products or services a consumer wants, but also the most relevant range of options within that category.